Lenguaje Propio
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Pony se sentía frustrada por el hecho de no poder hablar en japones con sus amigos, limitada a ser aquella extranjera que hablaba lo básico del idioma, pero el encuentro con cierto chico que puede comprenderla en su idioma natal le emociona y les permite conocerse mejor el uno al otro, cosa que al final los acercarían hasta el punto de descubrir un idioma exclusivo para ellos dos.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro One-Shot de BNHA. Con esta historia ya he logrado completar a todas las chicas de la clase B de las que he escrito, eso debería ser un logro. A lo que quiero ir es que aquí finalmente está el fic de la última chica de la clase B que me faltaba escribir que es Pony, por lo cual sería un fic Izuny. Debo avisar que las frases en ingles estarán en letra cursiva, pues intuyo que cierta cantidad de lectores no entenderán bien si pongo las frases en ingles. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Lenguaje Propio**_

Otro precioso día en Japón, nada especial la verdad, el sol, las nubes, la fresca brisa, las personas caminando y viviendo en paz, todo tan rutinario como lo puede ser luego de que la sociedad volviera a verse en la paz luego de la derrota de la liga de villanos y con eso el índice del crimen había disminuido lo suficiente como para no ser una preocupación constante para los héroes.

Con tan precioso día, las clase del curso de héroes de tercer año decidieron salir el sábado en conjunto a un parque de diversiones nuevo que habían inaugurado hace una semana para divertirse un rato al haber pasado ya los exámenes del final del periodo.

Al principio hubo algo de resistencia entre ambas clases por ir juntas, pero con un poco de esfuerzo al final los rebeldes aceptaron.

Eso es lo que nos trae con una linda chica rubia con rasgos curiosos que estaba sentada en un banco del parque. Era Pony Tsunotori que vestía en ese momento una camisa negra y unos pantalones ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas.

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro en su regazo de _"Como aprender japonés"_. La verdad es que era obvio que sabía lo básico luego de pasar más de 3 años en el país del sol naciente, podía entender regularmente cuando Monoma trataba de hacer que dijera alguna ofensa a la clase A y podía defenderse mejor que antes al verse en continua interacción con sus amigos que solo le hablaban en japonés y no en inglés, a pesar de que con Present Mic aprendieran lo básico.

De cualquier manera la razón por la que estaba allí sentada sin compañía y no con sus compañeros de clase era a causa de que… se había perdido.

El parque de diversiones en realidad que era más grande de lo que pensaba y les había dicho a sus amigas que iría al baño un momento y las encontraría luego en la montaña rusa, pero al final luego de salir del baño se dio cuenta de que estaba pérdida.

Habían unos cuantos mapas que indicaban su posición en el parque, pero era ella mala con las direcciones y los mapas y al final yendo de un lugar a otro terminó más pérdida que al principio y resignada decidió llamar a Kendo para que le encontrara.

Ella le avisó que en cuento pudiera le iría a buscar junto con los demás y que por favor esperara sentada en un solo sitio, y con eso Pony decidió sentarse en un banco para leer un poco el libro que siempre tenía a la mano en caso de que lo necesitara.

Estaba algo frustrada de ser a la que todos deben cuidar o a la que deben tenerle consideración a causa de no adaptarse completamente a Japón y su idioma. Siempre con sus amigos estos trataban de hablar con simpleza y con lentitud para que ella pudiera comprenderles, o por ejemplo trataban de no dejarla sola en algún lugar público por miedo a que se perdiera y no sabría cómo obtener direcciones.

Y en definitiva lo peor de todo era no poder comunicarse con la misma fluidez con la que hablaba en inglés. En varias ocasiones quería hacer comentarios ingeniosos, bromas divertidas y muchas más cosas pero por su básico conocimiento del japonés no podía, pues podría decir algo erróneo y causaría un malentendido o quedaría en ridículo.

Claro que ha tratado mucho el resolver completamente esa barrera del lenguaje al tratar de aprender el japonés en toda su complejidad, pero sencillamente unos cuantos libros y algunos consejos de sus amigos no eran suficiente para que ella lograra entenderlo todo, más bien en ocasiones hasta se confundía más.

 _ **-Si solo tuviera a un tutor entonces yo podría aprender, que sea amable, comprensivo y paciente conmigo-**_ , dijo Pony en un fluido ingles algo cabizbaja viendo su regazo y cerrando su libro para luego suspirar.

 _ **-Mmm, disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-**_ , le preguntó un chico a Pony captando su atención, haciendo que esta levante la mirada para ver al chico de rizos verdes al cual la mayoría si no es que toda la academia conocía, Izuku Midoriya que vestía de un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra además de sus usuales botas rojas.

 _ **-¡¿M-Midoriya?!-**_ , exclamó Pony algo sorprendida dando un leve brinco en su lugar al haber sido tomada por sorpresa al no esperar encontrarse con Izuku, pues solo supo que este se había ido con Shinso, Uraraka, Iida y Todoroki a la noria.

 _ **-Oh, Tsunotori-san, no vi que eras tú, es que como no pude ver tu cara pensé que eras una extranjera… oh perdón, si lo eres, jeje-**_ , decía el chico con una sonrisa algo nerviosa rascándose la nuca sintiéndose algo tonto.

Pony se tranquilizó y le sonrió al chico de la clase A. **–Oye Midoriya, ¿sabes dónde están Kendo y las demás?-** , le preguntó la rubia al peliverde con curiosidad, quizás podría pedirle que le lleve con ellas.

 **-Discúlpame Tsunotori-san, pero no lo sé, solo he visto a Kuroiro, Tetsutetsu y a Bondo en los carritos chocones hace media hora-** , respondió el chico con tranquilidad mientras que Pony suspiraba derrotada al verse sin resultados para volver con sus amigas.

 **-Muchas gracias de todos modos, Midoriya-** , agradeció la rubia mirando con una leve sonrisa su regazo para quedarse en silencio unos segundos hasta que se percató de algo importante. **-¡¿Sabes hablar inglés?!-** , preguntó ella exaltada e incrédula viendo a Izuku, el cual asintió.

 **-Comencé a aprender por mi fanatismo por All Might cuando era pequeño porque sus ataques tenían nombres del inglés, luego decidí hacer un curso y cuando entré a Yuuei ya sabía hablarlo fluidamente-** , respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Pony se llenaba de emoción.

 _ **-Entonces, puedes entender lo que digo si hablo en inglés, ¿cierto?-**_ , preguntaba ella con alegría y cierto brillo en sus ojos esperando la respuesta del peliverde.

 _ **-Claro, puedo mantener una conversación sin problemas, ¿por qué preguntas, Tsunotori-san?-**_ , preguntó Izuku intrigado mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, luego de un momento a otro siente las manos de Pony sobre las suyas ya que esta se levantó a gran velocidad de su asiento para acercársele.

 _ **-¡Esto es increíble!, ¡por fin hay alguien con el cual puedo hablar libremente!-**_ , exclamaba Pony con entusiasmo mientras sostenía las manos de Izuku que estaba algo sonrojado pero lograba mantener la calma en esa situación.

 _ **-P-Pensé que la clase B podía hablar contigo en inglés-**_ , dijo el chico captando la atención de la rubia que suspiró.

 _ **-La verdad es que solo Kendo ha hecho el intento pero su nivel no es lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener una conversación prolongada-**_ , dijo ella mirando al suelo con una leve sonrisa pero aun así agradeciendo el esfuerzo de su amiga y presidenta.

 _ **-¿Y tú no puedes hablarles en japonés?, sería más sencillo-**_ , comentó Izuku con calma ignorando el hecho de que sus manos seguían sujetadas por la rubia de ojos azules.

 **-La verdad es que mi nivel de japonés no es lo suficientemente bueno-** , dijo Pony hablando en japonés y mostrando su punto cuando el chico notó su acento algo extraño.

 _ **-Entiendo, en ese caso puedes hablar conmigo en ingles si te parece Tsunotori-san, debe ser frustrante no poder hablar libremente con tus amigos a causa del muro del lenguaje-**_ , decía el chico con una gran sonrisa amable que tomó por sorpresa a Pony que se asombró y se sintió feliz.

 _ **-¡Muchas gracias!-**_ , exclamó Pony abrazando fuertemente al chico para desconcierto de este para luego soltarlo y tomar distancia para verle emocionada. _**-En ese caso, ¿podrías acompañarme por el parque?, podría buscar a mis amigas y podríamos subirnos en algunas atracciones-**_ , propuso la rubia con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se inclinaba un poco para adelante.

 _ **-N-No tengo problema Tsunotori-san-**_ , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Le agradaba ver esta faceta tan animada de Pony a causa de que ahora podía hablar con más soltura.

 _ **-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo en américa es así-**_ , dijo Pony acercándose a Izuku con inocencia, poniéndolo a él más nervioso.

 _ **-N-No creo que deba, n-no somos tan cercanos y no puedo tomarme esa libertad contigo-**_ , contestaba el chico agitando sus manos con un rubor en sus mejillas, provocando que la rubia sonriera divertida por su adorable reacción.

 _ **-Puede que aún no seamos tan cercanos, pero lo seremos-**_ , dijo Pony sonriente mirando a Izuku que se quedó tieso malinterpretando esas palabras y poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. **–Por lo cual tu solo llámame por mi nombre ya que te voy a llamar Izuku, ¿de acuerdo?-** , agregó ella llena de confianza y seguridad que fue contundente para el peliverde que se resignó.

El chico desvió la mirada en otra dirección con algo de timidez _ **. -E-Esta bien… Pony-san-**_ , dijo él algo sonrojado y causando que Pony sintiera algo extraño en su interior al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por él, cosa que le pareció extraña.

 _ **-Dilo otra vez-**_ , pidió la rubia y el chico se extrañó por eso.

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Pony?-**_ , preguntó él algo confundido y causando el mismo efecto que antes en la rubia que se sintió algo extraña en su interior, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

 _ **-De cualquier manera, por favor guíame, Izuku-**_ , dijo Pony con una gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura y recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku.

 _ **-Ok, vamos-**_ , respondió el chico con calma para luego ambos irse del lugar caminando juntos.

* * *

Llegaron primero a la cola de la montaña rusa donde antes Pony tenía planeado encontrarse con sus amigas, pero cuando ambos llegaron no encontraron a ninguna y tan solo decidieron hacer la fila para la atracción.

Mientras avanzaba la fila, ambos conversaron sobre sus gustos como lo eran los héroes japoneses así como los americanos, también hablaron sobre varias películas de renombre provenientes de américa y luego la conversación se centró más en Pony.

 _ **-¿Entonces se te dificulta aprender el japonés?-**_ , le preguntó Izuku a su compañera que asentía algo decaída por esa realidad.

 _ **-A pesar de que he leído varios libros, sigo sin poder entenderlo completamente-**_ , dijo ella algo decepcionada de sí misma mientras suspiraba.

 _ **-Es comprensible, no es lo mismo leerlo en el papel a que alguien explícitamente te lo explique y te enseñe-**_ , comentó Izuku de brazos cruzados viendo a su amiga para tratar de animarla un poco.

 _ **-Supongo que es así, pero es frustrante tratar de aprender sin obtener resultados-**_ , contestó Pony mientras que tanto ella e Izuku daban unos pasos hacia adelante avanzando en la fila de espera.

 _ **-En ese caso yo podría enseñarte-**_ , dijo Izuku mirando al frente con una amplia sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, causando que Pony ensanchara los ojos.

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_ , dijo ella pensando que no le escuchó bien, pero antes de preguntarle se dio cuenta de que estaban al frente de la fila.

 **-Etto… por favor tengan cuidado al subir y mantengan las manos y pies dentro del vehículo en todo momento-** , les dijo el encargado a ambos jóvenes en japonés y a los demás detrás de ellos para que estos comenzaran a subirse a la atracción, siendo Izuku y Pony quienes se sentaron al frente de todos.

 _ **-¡Esto va a ser emocionante!-**_ , exclamó Pony emocionada aferrando su agarre sobre el tubo de seguridad mientras miraba a su amigo peliverde.

 _ **-B-Bueno, yo me siento algo nervioso, pero creo que será divertido-**_ , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar al frente sujetándose al tubo de seguridad en lo que se empezaban a mover.

 _ **-¡Ya está comenzando, Izuku!-**_ , decía la rubia en ingles a todo volumen sintiéndose emocionada pues estaban subiendo por los rieles estando muy apartados del suelo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Izuku estaba algo tieso y temeroso y no escuchaba lo que le decía su amiga, tan solo por instinto movió una de sus manos para ubicarla sobre una mano de Pony buscando apoyo.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Izuku sobre la suya y se giró a verle asustado y temblando un poco, provocando que ella sonriera divertida al relacionarlo con un pequeño conejo asustadizo.

Estaban llegando a la cumbre más alta y poco a poco disminuían la velocidad para darles más tensión y vértigo a los pasajeros.

 _ **-¡Aquí vamos!-**_ , exclamó Pony con una gran sonrisa sujetando con fuerza la mano de Izuku para luego obligarlo a levantar sus manos en el aire para sorpresa de él y luego… caer.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** , gritaba Izuku por la caída sintiendo el viento golpear su cara y levantar su cabello mientras que sus manos estaban alzadas en el aire.

 **-¡Woooooohoooooo!-** , gritó la rubia con emoción durante la caída para que luego pasaran por varios espirales, vértices, caídas, volteretas, giros de 360 grados y curvas a gran velocidad.

La rubia se percató de que Izuku ya no gritaba de miedo y se giró a verle para notar la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara a causa de la emoción del recorrido.

Una vez pasaron por varias curvas y giros más, se detuvieron en el punto de partida donde habían comenzado y los pasajeros se encontraban con sus cabellos despelucados, claro que Pony e Izuku no eran la excepción.

 _ **-E-Eso no estuvo tan mal-**_ , dijo Izuku recuperándose de la adrenalina que sintió a causa del paseo mientras que los pasajeros se bajaban del vehículo con ganas de vomitar y otros mareados.

 _ **-Te dije que iba a ser emocionante-**_ , contestó la rubia sin percatarse de que seguía sujetando la mano de Izuku.

 _ **-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos ahora que terminó-**_ , propuso Izuku preparándose para bajarse pero sintió un jalón de su mano provocando que se volteara a ver a Pony, la cual tenía una sonrisa inocente en su cara que daba mal rollo.

 _ **-¿Qué terminó?, esta apenas es la primera vez que subimos, aún quedan otros tres viajes-**_ , dijo Pony causando que Izuku sintiera el verdadero terror para luego tragar con miedo.

* * *

Después de otras tres vueltas en la montaña rusa y un Izuku aguantando las ganas de vomitar, ya ambos estaban lejos de la atracción estando Izuku siguiendo a duras penas a la animaba chica de la clase B que parecía no estar en absoluto afectada por las constantes vueltas y giros.

 _ **-P-Por favor espera un segundo Pony-san, dame unos segundos para recuperarme-**_ , pidió el peliverde en suplica mientras tenía una mano en su estómago conteniendo las ganas de expulsar su desayuno.

 _ **-De acuerdo, vamos a ir a una atracción más tranquila**_ **-** , decía Pony con alegría mirando en distintas direcciones una atracción adecuada.

 _ **-P-Pensé que estábamos buscando a Kendo-san y a las demás-**_ , le dijo Izuku a la rubia mientras se recomponía lentamente.

 _ **-¡Lo tengo!, ¡vamos a la caza embrujada!-**_ , exclamó ella con emoción ignorando las palabras del peliverde para tomarlo de la mano para vergüenza de este para luego jalarlo a la fila de la atracción que estaba vacía.

La gran casa constaba de tres pisos, una fachada tétrica y descuidada cayéndose a pedazos, telarañas, decoraciones de Halloween muy realistas, también luces oscuras, efecto de niebla alrededor y en el jardín habían lapidas con huesos y brazos descompuestos saliendo de la tierra.

 _ **-¿S-S-Segura que quieres entrar aquí, P-Pony-san?-**_ , preguntó Izuku algo asustado viendo a la casa del terror mientras que temblaba del miedo.

 _ **-¿Te asustan las cosas de terror, Izuku?-**_ , le preguntó Pony a su amigo con curiosidad, ya que no esperaba que un chico tan heroico y valiente como él tuviera miedo de esas cosas.

 _ **-T-Tengo mis motivos desde pequeño-**_ , respondió él sonriendo algo nervioso a la rubia mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado.

Ella en cambió le sonrió con alegría y seguridad. _**–No te preocupes, estaré junto a ti, Izuku-**_ , le dijo ella a él mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Izuku, causando que él se aliviara un poco y asintiera con la cabeza con menos miedo que antes.

Luego de eso ambos se adentraron a la casa del terror tomados de la mano bajo. Caminaban por los distintos pasillos muy bien ambientados para causar terror y escalofríos ante los distintos adornos horribles ubicados en las esquinas, en las paredes y techo del lugar.

Izuku miraba en distintas direcciones con algo de temor pero atento a alguna clase de susto repentino que pudieran darle. Pony por su parte en vez de estar enfocada en el entorno, estaba mirando fijamente a Izuku que puede que no lo supiera, pero sujetaba su mano de forma que sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

La rubia sentía nuevamente una extraña y cálida sensación en su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo. Se preguntaba que era esa sensación pero antes de darse cuenta un esqueleto había saltado de la nada al frente de ellos asustándola a ella y a Izuku para que ambos gritaran un poco y se abrazaran entre sí.

Tardaron casi un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se vieron a las caras para sonrojarse y luego alejarse del abrazo sin soltar sus manos mientras ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas para no mirarse a las caras.

 _ **-L-Lo siento Pony-san, f-fue mi culpa-**_ , dijo Izuku rascándose una nuca avergonzado.

 _ **-N-No te preocupes Izuku, l-la verdad es que también me tomó por sorpresa-**_ , contestó Pony con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de animar un poco al peliverde. _**–M-Mejor continuemos-**_ , agregó ella recibiendo un asentimiento algo torpe de Izuku para luego ambos seguir el recorrido.

Luego de eso no se asustaron nuevamente por estar ignorando todo a un segundo plano, pues estaban más enfocados en el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos y solo recordaban el abrazo que se dieron.

* * *

Una vez al estar afuera separaron sus manos incomodos y avergonzados tomando distancia entre ambos sin dirigirse la mirada. Izuku se rascaba la nuca con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Pony tenía sus manos sostenidas sobre su pecho mientras sentía su corazón agitado.

 **-E-Es mejor que me comunique con Kendo-san para saber dónde están, de esa manera será más rápido encontrarlas-** , decía Izuku en japonés mientras buscaba su teléfono en sus bolsillos.

Pony se tensó ante eso por alguna razón y actuó conforme a lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 _ **-¡E-Ella apagó su teléfono!-**_ , exclamó la rubia en ingles captando la atención de Izuku que se giró a verle extrañado.

 **-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-** , preguntó el chico en japonés con intriga.

 _ **-P-Pues antes cuando hablé con ella me dijo que apagarían sus teléfonos porque tenían poca batería-**_ , mintió Pony con una sonrisa forzada tratando de engañar al peliverde, pero… ¿por qué quería engañarlo?.

 **-Mmm, entonces supongo que llamaré a Shinso-kun o Todoroki-kun para que nos reunamos con ellos, con su ayuda encontraremos a Kendo y a las demás-** , propuso él con calma enfocando su atención en su teléfono para preparar la llamada a sus amigos.

Pony sintió una presión en su pecho por alguna extraña razón la cual desconocía. Solo sabía que se había divertido mucho con Izuku pudiendo hablar con él libremente para conocerle mejor, no quería que eso terminara tan pronto.

Izuku antes de llamar a sus amigos sintió un pequeño agarre en su chaqueta y se volteó a ver como Pony agarraba su manga y tenía la cabeza agachada con su cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos.

 **-Q-Quiero ir a otra atracción-** , dijo ella en japonés y en voz baja, pero aun así fue audible para el chico.

 **-Espera un momento Pony-san, cuando nos reunamos con los demás podremos ir todos juntos-** , contestó él mirándole con una leve sonrisa tranquila para luego prepararse para llamar a Shinso, pero sintió como el agarre de Pony aumentaba captando su atención.

 **-N-No, q-quiero ir ahora-** , pidió ella sin levantar la mirada y con un sutil tono de voz.

A Izuku no le gustó verle así, en su opinión se veía más bonita cuando estaba animada y emocionada. Al pensar en eso se sonrojó un poco pero rápidamente se tranquilizó y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

 **-Okey, supongo que les llamaré luego de eso-** , aceptó el chico con una amable sonrisa y Pony asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada, provocando que Izuku se preocupara un poco por ella pero decidió no meterse.

* * *

Ahora ambos estaban montados en una de las cabinas de la noria del parque mientras estaba atardeciendo. Izuku durante el trayecto trató de entablar conversación para que no fuera tan incómodo, pero Pony solo se limitaba a responder con gestos de si y no con la cabeza.

Al ambos subirse a la atracción, Izuku se sentó de un lado de la cabina y Pony de inmediato se colocó del lado opuesto con su mirada clavaba en su regazo. El chico se sentía algo desmotivado por el cambió de actitud de su amiga y le preocupaba, pero pensó que solo la molestaría más y decidió darle su espacio.

Izuku se colocó cerca de la ventana para mirar el hermoso atardecer mientras que la luz del ocaso golpeaba la superficie de su rostro, causando que una leve sonrisa se pintara en su rostro ante el bonito paisaje del cual tenía una hermosa vista.

Pony se colocó de pie repentinamente captando la atención de Izuku que se giró a verle curioso.

 _ **-O-Oye Izuku, me divertí mucho contigo-**_ , decía la rubia en ingles sin levantar la mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente al frente del peliverde.

 **-Uh, yo también me divertí, Pony-san-** , respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose feliz de que su amiga le dirigiera la palabra.

 _ **-¿Es cierto eso que dijiste antes?-**_ , preguntó Pony en voz baja causando que el chico se intrigara.

 _ **-¿Qué cosa, Pony-san?-**_ , preguntó él mostrándose genuinamente curioso.

 _ **-Tu dijiste que podrías enseñarme… enseñarme japonés-**_ , respondió ella apretando sus manos sobre su camisa con algo de ansiedad.

 _ **-Oh eso… la verdad no tengo problemas en enseñarte si eso quieres, me recuerda que en alguna otra ocasión Uraraka-san, Mina-san, Jirou-san y Tsuyu-san me han pedido que les enseñara un poco de inglés, no será tan complicado contigo ya que es mi idioma natal-**_ , contestó él con naturalidad y calma, provocando que algo dentro de Pony se activara y que con eso una leve aura de celos se despidiera de ella.

 _ **-¿En serio?, ¿hay alguna otra más que te haya pedido ayuda?-**_ , preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada, pero su tono de voz era más amenazante que antes, pero Izuku ignoraba eso.

 _ **-Mmm… también Tokage-san, Yanagi-san, Komori-san, Shiozaki-san, Kodai-san y Momo-san, aunque es extraño ya que ella tiene muy buenas notas en inglés-**_ , respondió Izuku con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, ignorando que los celos de Pony estaban en aumento.

 _ **-¡En ese caso quiero que me enseñes japonés!-**_ , exclamó la rubia con fuerza y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas causando que Izuku se asustara un poco.

 _ **-¿D-De verdad?-**_ , preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa esperando no haber molestado a su amiga de alguna manera.

Pony asintió con la cabeza con una expresión decidida. _**–Quiero que seas mi tutor personal hasta que pueda hablar con la misma fluidez con la que hablo inglés, no aceptaré que abandones hasta haberme enseñado todo-**_ , decía ella con un tono de voz alto y con una mirada feroz en el peliverde, el cual se conmovió por su determinación y se levantó de su asiento también.

 _ **-¡De acuerdo Pony-san, te enseñaré todo lo que sé en cuanto al japonés!, ¡me esforzaré en que puedas expresarte de forma tan agradable y divertida con todos así como lo hiciste conmigo hoy!-**_ , declaró él con un puño al frente suyo con determinación en ayudar a su amiga.

 _ **-Hablo en serio Izuku, quiero que cada cosa que sepas me la enseñes a mí también-**_ , agregó ella con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho mientras miraba fijamente al peliverde.

 _ **-E-Eso es algo difícil, ya que también constantemente aprendo cosas nuevas, en ese caso tendría que enseñarte para siempre-**_ , decía él con una gota de sudor en la sien ante lo que pedía Pony.

 _ **-¡Entonces enséñame para siempre!-**_ , exclamó ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras daba un paso al frente, causando que Izuku se pusiera algo nervioso.

 _ **-P-Pero eso sería un problema para ti, ¿verdad?, tenerme todo el tiempo enseñándote-**_ , dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa sin entender en qué situación estaba metido.

Pony negó con la cabeza. _**–No es problema para mí, tampoco quiero que le vuelvas a enseñar inglés a ninguna otra chica ya que me tienes que enseñar japonés-**_ , agregó la rubia mientras daba otro paso al frente, causando que Izuku diera un paso hacia atrás y que se sentara torpemente sobre su asiento.

 _ **-P-Pero si me piden ayuda no puedo negarme, son mis amigas, Pony-san-**_ , decía Izuku tratando de tranquilizar a Pony que estaba algo extraña con sus demandas.

 _ **-Pues en ese caso yo te ayudaré, yo sé hasta más ingles que tú y puedo enseñarles mejor, por lo tanto siempre voy a estar allí si vas a enseñarle a alguna chica-**_ , declaraba Pony con decisión y seguridad en sus palabras mientras miraba a Izuku.

 _ **-P-P-Pues supongo que es lo más adecuado si ellas desean aprender, así que g-gracias Pony-san-**_ , agradeció el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa apenas asimilando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Primero tendría que enseñarle japonés por siempre a Pony, además de que siempre ella le ayudaría a enseñarle ingles a sus amigas… ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa conclusión?.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, la cabina se había detenido bruscamente al estar en la cumbre de la rueda de la noria, provocando que el movimiento desestabilizara el equilibrio de Pony, la cual cayó hacia adelante sobre Izuku.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros el uno del otro ya que Izuku había sostenido a Pony por su cintura y ella había apoyado sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

Se quedaron paralizados viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos y sus rostros se tornaron muy rojos para segundos después separarse rápidamente y ambos colocarse de espaldas llenos de vergüenza mientras que vapor salía de sus cabezas.

Pony tenía sus manos sostenidas sobre su corazón que latía con fuerza y en su mente solo estaba el peliverde que estaba detrás. No sabía qué fue lo que la impulso para tomar coraje y decir todas esas cosas, o qué la estaba haciendo sentirse tan extraña, pero tenía la certeza de que no era algo malo, todo lo contraria ya que se sentía cálida y feliz por ese extraño sentimiento que afloraba en su interior.

Izuku por su parte respiraba pesadamente con su rostro rojo y una mano agarrando con fuerza su pecho sobre su corazón que estaba como loco a mil latidos por segundo. Había estado extremadamente cerca de Pony, más de las anteriores veces que estuvo en contacto con ella y eso no era sano para su corazón, lograba mantener la calma pero con eso la extraña sensación en su pecho comenzaba a crecer cuando pensaba en la hermosa rubia.

 _ **-L-Lo siento Izuku, d-dije que cosas extrañas-**_ , dijo Pony sin voltear a ver al peliverde que logró escucharle.

 _ **-N-No te preocupes Pony-san, no tengo problemas con nada de eso, me parece increíble estar a tu lado-**_ , respondió él con una gran sonrisa expulsando esas palabras sin pensar para luego golpearse la frente repetidas veces con fuerza castigándose por ser tan tonto.

Pony por su parte estaba con un masivo sonrojo en su rostro mientras miraba el suelo sintiéndose muy feliz por las palabras de Izuku.

 **-Y-Yo también-** , dijo ella en japonés en voz baja para no ser escuchada mientras que la noria comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo y ellos comenzaron a descender bajo la luz del ocaso.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses desde ese entonces, pasaron muchas cosas entre Izuku y Pony, entre ellas las continuas clases de japonés para Pony que ahora hablaba fluidamente y su acento era impecable en comparación.

Ahora ellos dos estaban paseando nuevamente por ese parque de diversiones mientras estaban tomados de la mano con sonrisas grabadas en sus caras bajo las incrédulas miradas de los alumnos de las clase que no se podían creer lo que veían, cabe decir que más de una chica estaba celosa por lo que veía.

Habían notado como la rubia y el peliverde estaban más unidos y hablaban en confianza pero no pensaron que su relación fuera de novios. Aunque quizás debieron suponerlo por la manera en la cual se comportaba Pony con otras chicas cuando se acercaban a Izuku, además de la manera en la que ambos se miraban discretamente.

Izuku y Pony tan solo caminaban alejándose del grupo para ir a divertirse por sí mismos en compañía del otro que era más que suficiente para ser felices. Se voltearon a verse entre ellos por un momento sin decir nada y sonrieron aún más alegres que antes.

Ya no hacía falta hablar en inglés o japonés, ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, ambos podían transmitirse sus sentimientos sin necesidad de esas cosas.

Solo con una mirada, una sonrisa, juntar sus manos, un abrazo o un beso, todo eso era más que suficiente para la joven pareja, pues su amor estaba en un lenguaje propio, uno solo para ellos dos.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Sé que me dejé un gran salto de lo sucedido en la noria a tres meses más adelante, por lo cual lo diré rápidamente, bajaron y se comunicaron con sus amigos para encontrarse con ellos, a partir de ese momento ambos hablaban más seguido a causa de las clases de Pony, en cierto punto los sentimientos de ambos fueron confesados y pues lo demás es historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten que les pareció en los Reviews, sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
